narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Terumī
is the Naruto - Second Fanbook and the leader of Kirigakure. As Mizukage, her word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kiri and its inhabitants. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of Yagura ended. Appearance Mei is a slender, young woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaving a sizable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown with dark-blue lipstick. Personality Mei is a cheerful person who is almost always seen smiling. She can even issue death threats while still smiling. This is further seen when she first encounters Sasuke Uchiha, smiling at him and telling him he's handsome while preparing to attack him. She seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also seemed to be a little disturbed when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū possessed his body and insulted her. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she considers Sasuke and all other Uchiha men to be very good looking. She expressed regret that she must kill someone as handsome as Sasuke, but would give him a kiss before that. However, for all of her flirtatiousness, she is still quite ruthless, as she refused to spare Sasuke's life, even when he is drastically weakened with his battle against A and Gaara. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to the young Kazekage; even at one point defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behavior. She showed moments of kindness and concern with her bodyguard, Chōjūrō. She is a clever woman as she was able to out think Sasuke in the middle of battle, by having Chōjūrō smash Sasuke through a wall, sealing the exits, and used her ninjutsu to her advantage without hurting her comrades. Mei even saw through Fu's deception very easily and proved to be observant of the real Ao's behavior. She also seems to have great respect for Tsunade, expressing relief when her fellow female Kage regained her position. Abilities Mei Terumi is a powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Mizukage. She demonstrates the ability to be calm in battle. After Zetsu transferred her chakra into Sasuke, she didn't show any signs of weakness. Elemental Techniques Mei is capable of using the Earth, Fire, and Water natures,Naruto chapter 466, page 06 and has two Kekkei Genkai. The first, by fusing Earth and Fire elements, allows her to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava. The second, by fusing Water and Fire elements, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. It even managed to burn away Sasuke's Susanoo shield. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Part II Five Kage Summit arc When Mei was about to leave for the Kage summit, her people cheered her on before she was then handed her headpiece by a village elder. When Chōjūrō showed a lack of confidence in his own skills, Mei cheered him up by smiling kindly and saying that she had chosen him for a reason.Naruto chapter 454, pages 06-07 When her other bodyguard, Ao, scolded Chōjūrō, she somehow misheard what he was saying, believing that he had said "is going past her marriageable age". She moved next to him, still smiling, and told him to shut up or she would kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 08 When they later stopped at an inn, Chōjūrō complained about feeling feverish. Mei expressed concern for him, and took his temperature by pressing her forehead to his, unknowingly embarrassing him. Ao reprimanded Chōjūrō for not being able to choose what they should eat. She reacted coldly when she mistook the word "arrangements" for "engagements" and to the phrase "engagements called off", implying that she had possibly been engaged to be married at one time and that it had possibly been called off.Naruto chapter 456, page 14 When the Five Kage Summit began, Mei placed her hat on the table. A suspected her to be the most suspicious since Kirigakure had formed no alliance with any of the countries, and because Akatsuki was rumored to have been formed in the village. She then admitted to the fact that it is believed that the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, was being controlled, much to the surprise of her escorts. Mifune later suggested that Mei cannot be the leader of the alliance because Kirigakure is believed to be where Akatsuki was formed and that information may be leaked to them. She later suggested that killing Zetsu was unnecessary because they could have used him to gain information regarding the Akatsuki. She also stated that she couldn't help but think that Danzō's power might be somehow connected to the manipulation of Yagura, and that she would fight if it comes down to it. She also smiled at and silently acknowledged Gaara's honesty and innocence after the latter rebuked Ōnoki. After Sasuke broke into the meeting room to assassinate Danzō, she used her kekkei genkai to fire a glob of lava at the wall behind Sasuke, preventing him from escaping. Before the battle, Mei noted on a pity that she would have to kill the handsome Sasuke, but offered him a kiss before that, to which Karin responded by calling her an old hag, which seemed to irritate the Mizukage. As she began battle with Sasuke, she revealed that she is actually capable of manipulating three base elements; Water, Fire and Earth, giving her "two Kekkei Genkai". She then proceeded to attack Sasuke with an acidic mist, capable of melting Susanoo's bones. As she went to finish the fight, White Zetsu's Spore Technique took effect, sapping away at her chakra and transferring it to Sasuke. Using the extra chakra, Sasuke fully activated Susanoo and smashed back into the meeting room. After freeing herself from Zetsu's jutsu, Mei noted the hole in the wall, and quickly lowered the acidity of the mist, so as not to harm her allies. When Madara told her of the Moon's Eye Plan, she agreed with Gaara not to give in. She asked A about joining the Shinobi Alliance (which he had opposed earlier), to which the Raikage replied that he would join. Mei was the one who proposed the idea of shielding Naruto and Killer Bee from Madara's reach. When Mifune announced that A should be the one to lead the Shinobi Alliance, she didn't hesitate about accepting the Raikage, seeing as the fate of the Shinobi World rested upon them and that they shouldn't be wasting any valuable time. After the Summit was over, she and Chōjūrō tracked Ao down by following the trail he left behind. Then soon caught up to Ao and freed him from Fū's Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. Fourth Shinobi World War arc Sometime later, the three arrived back in Kirigakure, and were told that the village had already heard about the imminent war. In three days' time, she traveled to Kumogakure to attend a meeting called by the Fourth Raikage, once again accompanied by Ao. At the meeting, she expressed relief that Tsunade had regained her position as Hokage. She later suggested that the Alliance unify their intelligence-gatherings corps into a separate organization, to which they agreed. Trivia * Both Mei and Tsunade, the only two known female Kage, are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. * Mei as the Mizukage is perhaps a sign of change in Kirigakure; ninja with Kekkei Genkai were once feared and persecuted in this village. * The kanji for "Terumī" mean "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Quotes * "Sir ... I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfill my duty." * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao while smiling) "Shut up or I'll kill you." * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over ... quit talking about the old days." * (To Ōnoki) "Tsuchikage-sama, please move away if you aren't going to fight." * (When about to kill Sasuke) "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy... But you're going to have to die." * (To Madara) "What does that hold for us!? There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!" References